


You Said You'd Grow Old With Me

by icequeen57



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Closure, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icequeen57/pseuds/icequeen57
Summary: They just played the Orpheum. Reggie should be on cloud 9, but all he can think about is Bob- Trevor Wilson. Reggie pays him a visit with interesting results.Reggie get answers he deserves.Not gonna like i cried writing this, but the idea has been in my head for a few days.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Reggie, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	You Said You'd Grow Old With Me

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentioned of intended suicide. survivor's guilt

They were in that room for 25 years, and they missed a lot. There were cell phones everywhere, country music was significantly different, and there were more Star Wars movies. A lot of things were different in 2020, but Reggie thinks Bobby changed the most. 

Bobby changed his name, had a child, and made millions by stealing their music. Reggie was angry when they found out, but now, after they played the freaking Orpheum, he was hurt. 

Everyone was still riding that high. Reggie should have been ecstatic, but he felt a cold gnawing at his heart. When he imagined it before, Bobby was with them. Then again, when he imagined it before, they were alive. A lot had changed. 

Reggie thought a lot about Trevor Wilson. About who Trevor used to be. Reggie didn't tell the guys, but he kept going back to Trevor’s mansion. He didn't know why he did it, but he did. 

He was there late one night. It was well into the AM, but Reggie didn't care. He was surprised to see Bobby was still awake. More surprised to see him drinking. Bobbly hated alcohol refused to ever drink it. But that was when he was Bobby. Now, he was Trevor Wilson. 

Trevor was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, empty bottle on the floor beside him. “What happened to you?” Reggie whispered. Trevor didn't respond. Reggie didn’t expect him to. 

Reggie knelt in front of Trevor, reaching a hand to rest on Trevor’s face. “Hey, Reg,” Trevor whispered. Reggie retracted his hand like he’d been burned and popped to the other side of the room. “I don't know if you can hear me,” Trevor continued, “But I miss you.”

Reggie sucked in a breath he didn't need. “God,” Trevor’s smirk was bitter. “I’m going fucking crazy. Here I am talking to a ghost.” If only he knew. “Fuck me, Reggie, I miss you. And Luke and Alex, and everything we were. I miss Roses, too. She would have loved you, Reg. Carrie too. I told them about you, you know.” Trevor started crying. “Reg, you would have known what to do. I wish you were still here.”

“Would that have changed anything?” Reggie said. 

Trevor looked around, then shook his head. “Great, now I’m hearing things.” Trevor dragged a hand down his face. “I wish I went with you. If I had just got the fucking street dogs, then none of this would have happened.” 

“No!” Reggie startled. 

Trevor looked directly through Reggie. “Reggie?” Trevor called. “Is that you?”

Reggie didn't say anything for a minute, debating. “Yeah, It’s me.”

Trevor blinked rapidly, then tried to stand up. He ended up falling against the wall. “Reg, I am so sorry, for everything. I know everything’s so fucked up, and I’m sorry. I should have fixed everything by now, but I was a coward. I should have just gone with you” Reggie cut Trevor off. 

“No. Don't.” Reggie walked towards Trevor. “This is a mess, but I don't want you dead. Ever.” 

“I want me dead.” 

Reggie surged forward, grabbing Trevor’s face. “Don't say that. I’ll put whip cream in your shoes again. Try me.” 

Trevor rested his hands on Reggie’s, “It really is you, isn’t it?” 

Reggie took a step back. “Yeah, we’re back, but I think you knew that.” 

“I saw you, at the Orpheum. You were with Julie, so was Luke and Alex. You were made to be on stage.”

“Thanks.” Reggie didn't know what to say. “Why’d you do it? Why would you do that to Luke? To us? To me?”

Trevor shut his eyes and shook his eyes. “I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I would bring our music to the world, and everyone would know about you guys. I wanted to show Luke’s parents that the music we made was worth something. To show Alex’s dad that he was worth so much more than they treated him, that he meant something to people. I wanted so freaking much, when I got the chance, I took it. But I didn't read the fucking contract.” Reggie saw the tears falling from Trevor’s eyes. Reggie wiped them away. “I didn't read the fucking contract.” He repeated.

“There was a gag order. I couldn't tell anyone about Luke or Alex. And I couldn't tell them about you.” 

Reggie took a deep breath. “You recorded Luke’s songs, but none of mine.” Reggie immediately felt selfish for bringing it up, but he wondered. 

Trevor jerked back, “Never. I didn't want to have to share you. They were all I had left.” Trevor couldn't see Reggie, but he could feel him. Reggie always was a ray of sunshine. 

Reggie wanted to saw so much, but he didn't have the words. He smiled. “You told Carrie about me?” 

Trevor laughed, “Yeah. Roses too. They would have loved you. Carrie especially.” Trevor yawned, “I almost named her after you, you know. Rachel beat me to it.” 

Reggie was shocked. His sister had named her kid after him. He’d wondered what happened to her, but there wasn't time, and his attempts to find her didn't work. She wasn't in the yellow pages. 

“Rach’s daughter, Reginia, is a few years older than Care. I still see them sometimes. Your birthday, the anniversary. Stuff like that. We never forgot about you.” 

Now Reggie was crying. This wasn't how he imagined this visit going. Reggie wiped his face with the sleeve of his flannel. He let out a watery laugh, “I still have your flannel. I’m not giving it back. I want you to know that.” 

Trevor didn't respond. He was looking out the window. The sun was coming up. 

“I should go.” 

Trevor stiffened, “Will you come back?” 

Reggie moved his hand from Trevor’s face to his shoulder and squeezed. “I don't know.” Reggie moved away from Trevor. If he looked at him, like really looked, he could still see the Bobby he used to know. The bobby that would sit with him on the couch, Reggie’s head in his lap, him playing with his hair. He could see the Bobby that used to hold his hand when Reggie slept over because his house was a little too much. He could see the Bobby that helped him write when the words in Reggie’s head weren't working. Reggie took one last look at Trevor, one last look at what Bobby had turned into, and left. 

“I love you.” Bobby said to an empty room. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
